Unexpected Twists
by StealYourHeart-Away
Summary: Jake Martin has to move from his cottage home. Going into detail about this new change, and everything that comes afterward. *First ever fanfiction story. Reviews would be lovely! More to come, if people want it. Let me know!
1. The Move

**Jake's POV**

WHY. Why was his dad forcing him to move back to the city? Didn't his dad realize how much he loved it here? His lake, his forest, his cottage…He was taking it all away from him, everything he loved! His dad knew he wasn't a city boy.

"Oh come on Jake, we'll still own the cottage! It'll be here during Spring break and summer vacation…" "BUT I WANT TO LIVE HERE ALL YEAR LONG!" he interrupted, in fury.  
>"Jake," his father said sternly "you know work is becoming limited. We're moving to the city, into an apartment. The decision is final."<br>"But…I don't know anyone! It's halfway through the semester! Can't I just wait until next year, when all the other newbies transfer or whatever?" Jake desperately said.  
>"Don't give me that Jake; you know you fit in with everyone. You're very easy going. You'll make new friends in no time! And anyways, you know that's not true you know the Edwards and don't you remember their daughter, Clare?"<p>

Oh yeah, how could he forget _Saint Clare_? She wore glasses, dresses and was extremely religious. I bet she hasn't changed much since the last time he saw her back when he was ten years old.

"I threw a dead frog at that one, right?" he asked, as he reminisced.  
>"Yes. But hopefully that's not the ONLY thing you remember of her. She's was always a bright little girl, just like her mum. I bet that hasn't changed one bit."<br>"Yeah, yeah sure. Whatever." He honestly couldn't care how alike Saint Clare and her mom were. It didn't stop them from moving.  
>"Anyways," his dad continued. "We're moving in a week. Pack your essential stuff for home and your clothes; we won't need to bring our furniture since this is still going to be used in the future. I've bought new furniture for the apartment already."<p>

- 1 week later -

Jake looked out of his window, he couldn't believe it. They were actually on the way to the city. While leaving he felt more emotional than he thought. Not a weepy, overly emotional scene…just a bit sad I guess. He knew he wouldn't be back to his true home for months.

"Not too long now son!" his dad said in a voice that seemed a little too cheery, after about an hour since they had left. "We're almost there! And you'll never guess who invited us for dinner tonight! Helen! You know, Ms. Edwards. She wanted to welcome us back. Isn't that thoughtful?"  
>"Huh? Oh uh…yeah sure. Very thoughtful" Jake replied. In all honestly he couldn't be less excited. His first night back in the place he didn't want to be and he would already see Saint Clare again. Whoopee. Consumed with his thoughts, he barely noticed his dad was still talking.<br>"The divorce came as a surprise though. But she said that things were rough for a long time…oh well. I'm sure they're getting back to normal…" Oh? Her parents got divorced? They always told him that divorce was a sin, Jake thought.  
>"We're here! Welcome to your new home, son" Glen told his son, driving up to a modernized apartment. "Unpack your stuff, get cleaned up and we'll leave for the Edwards' house in about an hour."<p>

Jake picked up his duffle bag full of his flannel shirts and his endless pairs of jeans, and put it on his shoulder and picked up his first, of very few boxes that was marked "Valuable." He started walking toward the red door with a tiny circular window in the centre-top. He walked in and…wow. His dad couldn't have bought a more modern apartment. Ceramic appliances, wooden floors, he even bought modern furniture. It couldn't look more modern…and more of a place Jake would have NEVER lived in. "God, I hope my room doesn't look like this," Jake muttered to himself, walking up the circular staircase. As he reached the landing, it couldn't be more obvious which room was his. His door was different from all the rest, made out of real wood. Not painted a ridiculous colour…and it definitely did not belong in such a modern house. On the door was a plaque Jake had painted when he was young, saying the words "Jake's Room!" With trees and a lake and forest animals painted around it. Even then, he was true to his nature home.

Jake walked inside, and it was like he never moved away from his cottage. It was like his dad picked up his room from the cottage and moved it to the city. Jake couldn't stop grinning at his new room. "Like it?" His dad asked, walking in after Jake. Seeing his son's face made his face light up…he knew he did a good job. "Thought you would."  
>"Dad, this room…thank you." Jake said, breathless. He was SO relieved that he didn't have a "modern" room.<br>"You're welcome son, I know moving is hard and you love the cottage so I thought I'd let you have the cottage here. Now start unpacking. We're supposed to be at Helen's house in 30 minutes." His dad said, leaving the room to bring the rest of the boxes inside.

Jake started to put away all his clothes into his closet and into drawers in his dresser. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all," Jake thought to himself, while hanging yet another flannel shirt on a hanger. Jake then unpacked his valuable box. Inside was his laptop, because he didn't have a laptop bag. He placed that on his new desk. Next he brought out his little snow globe; the last gift he ever received from his mother. Again, keeping the nature theme, inside the globe was a tiny figure of a cottage, a tiny forest and a tiny lake – representing his cottage that he loved. Jake quickly put the rest of the items in places around his room and went to get the next box of his. 

….

"Jake, go clean up! We're leaving in ten for the Edwards'! You can finish unpacking later!"  
>Jake was just finishing putting his books on his bookcase. He sighed, and started to unbutton his shirt to change. He just wanted to finish unpacking and then sleep. He really didn't feel like socializing with the Edwards family, especially Clare. She always thought she was better than Jake, with her good marks and such. Jake hadn't liked her when he was younger. She had been such a dork; he had thought she would rub off on him when he was younger. Now, he knows better but if she was the same as she had been…he didn't know how he could stand a night with her. I guess he'd just have to wait and see.<p> 


	2. Reunited Once More

With a quick fluff of his hair, and a last check in the mirror Jake left his room, went downstairs and jumped into the passenger seat of their truck.

"Ready? Let's go!" his dad said eagerly. He was clearly excited to see Helen Edwards again.  
>"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be" Jake replied. He still wasn't pumped up to see Clare again. He was positive that they would have nothing in common, she would be as dorky as ever and she would go back into her old ways of making fun of his average grades.<p>

**Boy was he wrong.**

When they finally pulled up to the brick house, Jake got out of the truck and knocked on the front door with his dad walking up behind him. A few seconds later the door opened and – Whoa. Jake couldn't believe his eyes. Standing in front of him wasn't the Clare Edwards he remembered. Standing in front of Jake was this girl who had blonde, extremely curly, shoulder-length hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. It was like he was staring into the ocean.

"Hey Jake, good to see you! Hi Glen, come in" Clare greeted them; smiling with perfectly straight, white teeth; looks like she had gotten braces since they've been gone. Trying not to stumble on his words due to his shock, Jake stammered a quick "Hi Clare" before entering their house. Inside, Jake gave another look over and realized that this "new" Clare was surprisingly…cute. She was wearing a floral top, with dark skinny jeans that showed off her curves wonderfully. She didn't have her glasses anymore, and it seemed like there was a new glow to her.

"Hello Glen, hello Jake!" Clare's mother greeted them as she entered the hallway. "How's the move coming along?" she asked.  
>"It's been going quite well I'd say," Jake's father replied while taking his shoes off. Then he and Helen left the room to keep talking and to catch up.<p>

Clare finally noticed that Jake was still looking at her with a look between adoration and confusion. "Yeah, I'm guessing you thought I'd be Saint Clare huh?" she casually said to him, waking him from his trance.  
>"Oh um…yeah I must say I was" Jake stammered. He was always told that honesty was the best policy.<br>"Haha, I thought so. I'm sorry but you're going to have to deal with just plain, normal Clare from now on" Clare joked, winking at Jake.

Whoa. She had so much more confidence now. Jake was still so shocked at this transformation of the girl he used to throw dead frogs at. He had to make conversation, before he made things awkward by the lack of conversation.

"You don't look like a plain girl, you look extraordinary" Jake said, not believing his own ears.  
>"Well, thanks Jake" Clare said, accepting the compliment while a little red in the face. "Why don't we get out of the hallway? We can go to the living room until dinner's ready."<br>"That sounds good," Jake replied taking his shoes off. He followed Clare into their spacious living room while eyeing the photographs of her and her childhood around the room. There was even one of him and Clare of which he couldn't remember. He had had buck teeth in the photo, smiling as far as his little face could stretch.

"So," Jake began, making conversation. "What's happened to you since I moved? What have I missed?"  
>Clare looked at him, and jokingly replied "Other than my transformation from Saint Clare?" She smiled at him. "Not too much. I had a boyfriend who cheated on me with my best friend, another who crashed his car for me and my parents had an awful divorce. Oh, and I was accepted into the advanced program at Degrassi and recently was appointed onto the newspaper staff. But really, other than that nothing's changed at all since you've left." She laughed lightly as she finished.<br>"Sounds like you've…been through a lot. Hahahah" Jake replied to her.  
>"One could say so," Clare laughed. "So what happened to you? Other than growing like 7 inches."<br>Jake smiled and said "Oh nothing exciting. I helped my dad with his business, got average grades at my community school and stayed at the cottage. I've had a few girlfriends…nothing serious though."  
>"Sounds like you've been living a pretty normal life then," Clare commented.<br>"Yeah, I guess I have been," Jake agreed.

Then Helen came in to tell them it was time for dinner, and then quickly rushed back into the kitchen to bring out the last few plates.

"I hope you like chicken, Jake. That's what we're having." Clare said.  
>"I love chicken," Jake replied as he followed her into the dining room, his mouth watering. <p>


End file.
